On modern battlefields where weaponry embodying sophisticated technology abounds, occasionally and regrettably the destruction of friendly vehicles and personnel have occurred because their friendly identity was not or could not be ascertained. No matter how small in number, such occurrences or even the possibility of such occurrences are morally and politically repugnant. An urgent and critical need exists for a means of obtaining the positive identification of a potential target.